


Ruse

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Comics, Community: 15pairings, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyon is tired of Cornelia putting up her walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruse

Elyon watched, bemused, as Cornelia rejected yet another invitation from a boy. The boy walked off, having the sad face that goes with being rejected. "He didn't look so bad to me," she observed to Cornelia as the group of friends walked.

"Only one boy fits my standards, you know that Elyon."

"I know..." Elyon said.

"We're just not sure if this mysterious boy even exists!" Irma interjected.

"Yeah Cornelia, not everyone goes for a _literal_ dream boy," Hay Lin giggled.

"No one asked either of you. Let's go, Elyon," Cornelia said, and the pair rushed ahead of the other two girls. "I'm tired of everyone making of me," she said crossly to her friend once they had sat down at a bench.

"Everyone? I'm not. I know you'll meet him one day," Elyon said.

"Yeah..." Cornelia said. "Except, you do know that it's all just a ruse."

"What?" Elyon blinked with confusion. "Why did you bother making it up?"

"I did need an excuse to turn all those boys down," Cornelia said as she flipped her gorgeous blonde hair and winked at Elyon.

"And you turn them down... Because?" Elyon asked.

"Because I'm not into boys. I'm way more into girls," Cornelia said.

"That's cool," Elyon said.

"I'm glad you think that. Because I've been saving myself for a girl who is, one hundred percent, in every way, like you," Cornelia said, bringing her face down to Elyon's level.

Elyon blushed. "I-I really like you too, Cornelia. I've always thought you were the one for me, but I just knew you'd think I was weird."

"Not at all," Cornelia said, and pulled Elyon closer...

"**Corny**, we wouldn't laugh at you so much if you were just normal with your fantasies, you know!" Irma said loudly, breaking into Elyon's own fantasy.

"I'm not talking to you," Cornelia said.

Elyon sighed. Of course Cornelia's dream boy being a ruse was just a dream of Elyon's... What a waste it was that Cornelia would save herself for a dream.

"I know, I'm getting really sick of it too, Elyon," Cornelia said, noticing her reaction.

"R-Right!" Elyon said quickly. In reality, she was the one maintaining a front, not wanting to be discovered. Trying to fit in with her friends, she pretended to be straight. It was really no worse than chasing after a person seen only in dreams. "I know you'll find who you belong with one day," Elyon said, exchanging a smile with Cornelia. Her unspoken words were, _Of course, that person should be ME! Let's drop this act._


End file.
